Fallen Leaves
by Clicint
Summary: The Leaf Village is attacked and almost completely destroyed by a new threat. Among the survivors are the Konoha 11, who have all escaped. Who is this menace, and who is the prisoner the Leaf Ninja have captured? How did this happen? But perhaps the most puzzling question... Where is Naruto! *Please note that this story will feature multiple pairings, including some yaoi.*
1. Invasion

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm Clicint, (Cluh-sent). This'll be my first story I've ever published, though I write constantly. I like hearing suggestions from people on what I write, so if you have any ideas, please let me know! I do have a basic outline sketched out already. This story will also feature OC's. So... Without further ado, here it is! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I went to the store earlier. I bought a candy bar. It's fair to say that I own that candy bar. However, because you can't purchase Naruto at a convenience store, I don't own it. :'(**

Fallen Leaves

A Naruto Fanfic

By:

Matthew Harrison

Based upon characters by Masashi Kishimoto

The invasion had gone horribly for the Leaf… Guy, Kurenai, Ebisu… Tsunade, Yamato… Almost the entire village… Wiped out.

The Konoha 11 have all escaped, and Kakashi's body is nowhere to be found.

SEPTEMBER 16: 7:06pm

The warehouse had been deserted when Hinata and Kiba had found it. It was in a village long since abandoned, and the Konoha 11 had agreed long ago that it would be their meeting place in the event that something terrible ever happened.

Hinata had used her Byakugan as they approached, and they had found the place empty, the first ones to arrive.

"Man, what… I…" Kiba was, for once, at a loss for words.

"The others… Shino…" Hinata said quietly.

"…Don't worry. They'll be here, Hinata!" Kiba reassured her, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.

FL

7:31pm

The warehouse door creaked open, Kiba pulling a kunai while Hinata readied her Byakugan. And in stepped Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji, all with kunai in hand.

"Ino-Shika-Cho." remarked Kiba, lowering his weapon.

In an instant, the weapons were put away and Ino and Hinata wrapped each other in a tight embrace, Hinata sobbing lightly.

Choji and Shikamaru stepped to Kiba.

"Did you see anyone else outside?" Kiba asked hopefully.

"No… We left the village with Ebisu-sensei, but he stayed to fight off a squad of the enemy to buy us time to escape." Explained Shikamaru.

"It didn't look good though… Man, I really hope he's okay…" Choji said.

"Unfortunately not…" came a voice, and everyone turned to see Shino and Akamaru come inside.

"Shino! Akamaru!" Hinata and Kiba both exclaimed, dashing to the hooded boy and giant dog.

"Yes, good to see you all as well." Shino said, nodding to Kiba while accepting a light hug from Hinata. "As I was saying… Ebisu-sensei brought down three of his five opponents. Unfortunately, he was killed by a water technique from another. I brought down the final two."

"…What the hell happened?!" Kiba suddenly shouted, making Ino and Hinata jump slightly.

"Well… Most of the Leaf was destroyed. We've lost entire companies of our shinobi. The last thing I saw before leaving a huge group of the enemy descending on the Hokage Tower. Somehow I thought we were prepared for this…" Shikamaru stated.

"We should have been! This shouldn't have happened!" Kiba retorted.

Hinata hugged Kiba, who sighed in sorrow.

FL

7:58pm

Akamaru began acting excited, standing at the door with his tail wagging.

"What's up Akamaru? " Kiba asked.

The warehouse door opened quickly, Neji and Lee struggling to hold an enemy shinobi with Tenten wielding a katana behind them.

"Team Guy!" Hinata said with a smile. "Neji!"

"Could someone please help us to secure this man?" Rock Lee asked with a grunt.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" called Shikamaru, and the pair's shadows linked, the enemy ninja finally ceasing his struggle. "You can let go, I got him."

Neji and Lee released the ninja, and Shikamaru directed him to a chair, where Ino and Choji roughly tied him up with chains. Hinata sealed the man's major chakra points with her Byakugan, negating him of his jutsu.

"Wait! If you'll just let me-" started the ninja.

"Enough of you!" Ino said, wrapping a roll of electrical tape around his mouth. "You're lucky I'm letting you have air!" she snapped.

"The enemy shinobi…" Neji said, deep in thought.

Choji sat in front of the shinobi, guarding him.

"We'll wait for the others, then we can question him." said Neji, the highest ranked ninja present.

FL

8:46pm

Hinata and Kiba had fallen into a sort of fitful sleep, Akamaru sitting loyally by his master. Lee had taken over watching the enemy from Choji, who was now absently eating chips from a bag. Tenten was sharpening her blade and chatting lightly with Ino, while Shikamaru sat slumped against a wall, staring at the opposite wall.

Neji and Shino sat on the second floor loft, looking out at the field outside. The area was quiet for the longest time, with Shino's bugs performing distant reconnaissance, while Neji's Byakugan surveyed the immediate area. Both were surprised when two bodies suddenly appeared at the edge of the clearing.  
"There they are. But… Where's Naruto?" Neji asked.

"…I'll go get them." said Shino, hopping down to the first floor.  
Moments later, the Aburame returned with the pair, Sai looking composed and Sakura distressed.

"Sakura!" yelled Ino as she grabbed her friend in the largest of hugs.

Sakura returned it with force, sobbing lightly as she met her.

"Sai, where's Naruto?" asked Neji, in a light voice so as to not upset Sakura anymore than she already was.

"…I believe that we can recount that story better if we can get settled in first." Sai answered.

"Right." Neji replied, stepping away from the new arrivals as Lee jumped up to greet Sakura.

Minutes later, Sai and Sakura had gotten into a place, and the others sat around the warehouse, waiting to hear how they'd escaped. Sai was first to speak up.

FL  
EARLIER THAT DAY

Naruto, Sakura, and Sai stood in the village center, facing twenty enemy ninja, all wearing headbands with a small cross like shape.

The three Leaf ninja braced themselves as the enemy encircled them.

"Just who do you think you are to attack our village, huh?!" Naruto yelled out in outrage.

"Boy, your village won't exist after this day." said the apparent enemy leader with a nasty grin. He was a tall man with a katana on his back, wearing the white flak jacket of the enemy.

"You're gonna pay for this!"

"And I guess you'll be the one to deliver the retribution?" smirked the enemy.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto announced, summoning a large group of clones which engaged many of the enemy. Naruto pulled a kunai and dashed towards the enemy leader, who pulled his katana and attacked.

Sai shrugged and pulled his tanto, summoning his ink animals, then engaged another of the enemy, who pulled a pair of kunai.

Sakura's hands were enveloped in blue chakra, and angry glint in her eyes as she pulled a slab of concrete from the ground and hurled it, smashing a ninja who was too slow to evade it. Before she knew it, two ninja attacked. She punched one in the face quickly, sending him flying, but the other was quick, and dodged her jab, returning with a sharp elbow.

Sai stabbed a shinobi in the chest and kicked him away before turning to a second one. A third ninja shot a fireball at him, but one of Sai's animals took the blast for him, Sai throwing a handful of shuriken at the surprised shinobi.

"Not so fast!" exclaimed the leader as he blocked a slash aimed for his throat. "Wind Style: Wind Palm!" He gathered white energy in his right hand and touched it to Naruto's chest, blowing the boy back with hurricane force. Naruto flew through the air, spinning six times before he hit the ground. He was still for a moment, then stood, spitting blood from his mouth. A Shadow Clone ran to his aid and began spinning energy around Naruto's right palm.

"You like palm stuff? I'll show you some palm stuff!" Naruto roared.

The leader smirked, and pulled his katana, white light enveloping the blade. He rushed Naruto, raising the sword.

Naruto roared as he began charging, his clone right alongside him. "RASENGAN!" he shouted, as his palm the leader's chest.

"BLINDING WHITE FLASH!" shouted the leader, bring down his sword.

Sai, Sakura, and the enemies were forced to stop fighting, and could only watch the massive yellow flash from the connecting attacks. The crowd all braced themselves as shockwaves flew from the light.

Several of the enemy shinobi went tumbling to the ground, Sai and Sakura staying on their feet somehow. When the light and rumble finally subsided, the enemy leader lying face down in a pool of ash and blood, while Naruto had completely disappeared.

"Naruto!" shouted Sakura as the enemy shinobi fled the area.

"We have to go before they caome back." Sai said in his monotone drawl.

A pair of the enemy returned, and Sai's animals attacked them. Sai looked at the shocked Sakura and grabbed her, pulling her into his arms and fleeing the area.

FL

9:07pm

Sakura and Sai finished recounting their story to the others. Kiba sat with a scowl on his face, gazing out the window. Neji had a saddened look on his face, while Lee sat with his default intense stare.

All was quiet in the warehouse.

Finally, Kiba spoke up. "What about the Sand?"

"As far as we know, they could have been attacked as well." Neji said, thinking realistically.

"Yes but what if they're okay? What if they haven't been attacked, or they fought them off?" Tenten asked in a hopeful voice.

"The Sand has a smaller and weaker military than the Leaf did… It's not likely they'd survive an attack of the same scale. Though I suppose they do have Gaara." Shikamaru said.

"Gaara is their best chance of survival. But if we can warn them, they can prepare a better defense." said Lee.

"…I know how we can find out about the attacks." Said Sai with an evil grin as he looked toward the prisoner…

To Be Continued…?

**A/N: Well, there it is! Chapter One! If you guys want, I'll continue it. I appreciate any criticism, but please, try to keep it constructive. See you all later!**


	2. Mind of a Prisoner

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I've updated. Big thanks to Noxy the Proxy for following the story. I'm sorry it's been so long, but I've just started junior year of high school, and I've been insanely busy. Anyways. This chapter doesn't have much action to it, but it's necessary nonetheless. Hope you all enjoy, and I hope to see you all soon!**

DISCLAIMER: In case anyone was wondering, I don't own Naruto. The franchise belongs to my close personal friend, Mr. Kishimoto.

Fallen Leaves

By:

Clicint

Chapter 2

Based on characters by Masashi Kishimoto

SAFEHOUSE

"We'll interrogate him, find out what he knows." Said Neji.

"Sounds like fun, I volunteer!" said Kiba, with a hateful glint in his eyes.

"Actually, Kiba… I was thinking of a more effective approach… I think we should send Ino into his mind."

"But- I… Fine." Kiba digressed, folding his arms across his chest. Akamaru sat next to him with an equally dejected look.

"Ino, come over here a second." Called Shikamaru. Ino stood and came to him, and Neji stood and went over to the prisoner.

"We need your help. Can you go into the prisoner's mind? We wanna know who these enemies are." Shikamaru explained.

"Of course. Someone's gonna answer for this!" said Ino, giving the prisoner the sweetest smile possible as the group sauntered over to him.

FL

"Mind Walker Jutsu!" Ino said, and her body went limp in her seat, Shikamaru steadying her. A thin, faint, blue line shot through the air at a rapid speed and hit the prisoner's head.

The prisoner began to twitch uncontrollably, and Choji and Sai had to hold him to keep him from knocking his chair over. His eyes rolled back in his head and he gradually calmed down, twitching occasionally, and finally going still, eyes closed.

FL

Ino stood in a small, dark room with two others. One was the man whose mind she had entered, and the other was a man a head shorter than him, wearing the same uniform and headband.

"Sutaggu, this is going to happen, that's absolute! And you need to get on board!" yelled the short man.

"I… Captain… I can't do this! Killing innocent civilians?! We're shinobi, not thugs!" Sutaggu responded.

(What?) Ino thought, noting Sutaggu's defiant behavior.

"Silence! I will listen to none of this! The invasion will occur, no matter your allegiance or opinion! Get out of my sight, Chunin!"

Sutaggu hung his head. "Yes, Captain…"

FL

The scene dissolved, and Ino then found herself in a very nice room with sunlight streaming in through a window that overlooked a green field. IN a rocking chair wearing a nice sundress with the enemy symbol on it sat an old, kindly-looking woman.

On the edge of the bed, wearing the village's beige flak jacket and headband sat Sutaggu, looking upset. "Grandmother, what the village is about to do is wrong. I don't want any part of it… I can't kill innocent people!"

"Oh, Sutaggu… I knew I did right by you as a child… The Rift Village has certainly changed. The Second Kiretsukage wouldn't have it this way. But the Third… Well, she's not her uncle, that's for certain. The soldiers haven't changed at all. The just follow orders, like robots. Not enough thinkers today, like back in my day." Said the woman.

"What should I do, Grandmother?" asked Sutaggu.

"Well, my dear… You have to do what's best for the Rift… And it would seem that the current leadership is… lacking." At Sutaggu's confused look she added "If you catch my drift…?"

"Grandmother, you musn't say such things! What if you were heard?" Sutaggu exclaimed.

"Hee, hee, hee!" cackled the old woman. "Sutaggu, I am 82 years old. Forgive me if the concept of prison doesn't sound too intimidating. "Besides, I was quite the ninja back in my day."

"Yes, Grandmother, but-"

"Oh, hush up, child! You have a mission to… tend to, and I'm an old woman who needs her rest. Go on, dear."

"I… think I understand. Thank you, Grandmother Kamigai." Sutaggu said, standing to bow.

"Oh, none of that!" said Kamigai, pulling Sutaggu into a big hug.

Ino gazed over to the dresser, seeing an old, tattered Rift Village headband, a well polished forehead protector with many slashes and cuts on its metal face.

The old woman had certainly seen many battles…

FL

The scene dissolved again, Ino now standing in what looked like a war room. Many Rift Ninja stood around a table with a map of Fire Country spread across it. Sutaggu was there, a determined look on his face. With him were many other Rift Ninja, all watching the captain from before.

"After the Leaf falls to our group, Group B, led by Captain Nosuri, will launch his attack on the Sand." Said the Captain.

"Captain Aritetsu, are we sure there are enough to handle such an undertaking? These are both strong villages." Asked a ninja.

"Yes, I've seen to that. We'll be pulling from Companies D and E for any reinforcements necessary, while Company C will be serving as medical and logistic support." Said Aritetsu.

"No further questions, sir."

"Very well, Lieutenant. Sergeant Sutaggu, are you quite alright?" asked the Captain, in response to Sutaggu's empty look.

"Ahem… Yes sir. Just zoned out for a moment."

"…Very well. Now then-"

FL

The scene jumped again, this time into a street in the Hidden Leaf Village. Ino gasped as she realized she was watching Sutaggu battling one of his comrades.

"What's wrong with you Sutaggu?!" roared his accomplice.

"You're killing innocent civilians!" spat Sutaggu, as their blades met.

"So what, they're Leaf!"

"They're people, this invasion is wrong! Run!" Sutaggu shouted to a pair of Leaf citizens. The kunai met again, Sutaggu's partner throwing him off balance before he responded, tackling his opponent to the ground.

"Bastard!" roared his opponent, before the scene went blurry.

FL

Ino jolted awake in her chair, looking straight at Sutaggu, who stirred awake.  
"Oh my God… He's…"

"What? What is he?" asked Shikamaru.

"He's not like them." Ino managed.

"Whaddya mean, 'not like them?'" Kiba asked, beginning to get angry.

"He tried to stop the massacre. He fought against one of his own men to save Leaf civilians. He stood up to his captain! In all respects, he's rogue!" Ino defended him.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I'm just a Chunin, I couldn't stop it…" Sutaggu said, looking at the floor. A single tear fell from his eyes, staining the floor below. "I tried…"

"I believe you. You did what you could." Ino tried to comfort him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Sutaggu lightly flinched, but regained his posture.

"Well, if Ino's on board..." Shikamaru said, walking to stand beside the two.

"Wait, are you serious?! Just like that?!" Kiba shouted, startling Hinata.

"Kiba, calm down." Shino said.

"This guy and his people tried to kill us!" Kiba shouted.

"Not me!" Sutaggu shouted back, his eyes tearing up again. "I'm a shinobi, not a monster!"

"I don't buy it!"

"There's no discussion, Kiba. If Ino saw it, it's true." Choji said simply, walking to his teammates.

"I- it's… Fine!" Kiba exclaimed, storming off in a huff.

"You're name's Sutaggu, right?" asked Ino.

"…Yes. Yes it is." Sutaggu replied, not looking at her.

"I believe you, Sutaggu. You did everything you could." Ino said to him.

Sutaggu finally looked up, meeting her eyes, a pleading look in his own.

Ino looked around at the gathered crowd. "Shikamaru, back me up?"

"Sure." Shikamaru replied, absently brushing a speck of dust from his flak jacket.

"Everyone, listen up!" Ino called out, Shikamaru and Choji flanking her. "This is Sutaggu… He's a rogue ninja. He tried to stop the invasion, but he wasn't able to. Even during the invasion, he fought one of his own men to save civilians. I… I want to untie him."

The room was silent for a moment, everyone looking either angry, confused, thoughtful, or downright astounded.

And then, chaos.

Kiba quickly appointed himself team captain, yelling out in outrage. "What are you thinking?!" He was quickly joined by Lee and Tenten.

"What's the point in that?" Tenten shouted.

"He doesn't deserve this! He had no part in this!" Ino responded.

"She's right." Sakura chimed in, stepping over to stand with the group.

"…Y- yeah, me too…" Hinata said softly, shuffling her way over to the group.

"Hinata! He's an enemy shinobi!" Kiba cried out in astonishment.

"If his village knows, and no doubt they do, he's a Rogue. No going back on that." Shikamaru piped up. "I wouldn't swear loyalty to a village I was a missing- nin of."

"Sutaggu, where do your loyalties lie?" asked Neji. Every other voice fell silent at the Jonin's words, anxious to hear Sutaggu's response.

Sutaggu thought for a moment. "They lie in opposition of the Third Kiretsukage… And… With any who would stand against her." He chose his words carefully.

"Sounds like us, Kiba." Sakura said, defiantly.

Neji stepped away from Kiba and over to Ino's side, where he looked Sutaggu in the eye for a moment. He pulled a kunai.

"Are you sure?"

_'So, this is how it ends…_' Sutaggu thought sadly. '_Well, it was a good run…'_

"Yes."

Neji swung his arm, Sutaggu closed his eyes, and the clang of metal on metal reverberated all across the room. A lone, deep gash was slashed through the symbol on Sutaggu's headband.

"Welcome to the Hidden Leaf." Neji said. "Untie him."

Choji nodded and loosened the chains, allowing Sutaggu to come free.

"Thank you… All of you." Sutaggu said, a grateful smile on his face.

"Hinata… Would you please unseal his chakra?" asked Neji.  
"Y- yes, of course…" Hinata answered softly.  
"This is yours." Neji said, handing Sutaggu the katana he'd been holding upon his capture. "Please don't mess this up. I'd hate to kill you."

"I swear, I won't." Sutaggu replied, determination in his eyes.

Kiba huffed his way out of the warehouse, dumbfounded.

**A/N: Man, it's been too long. Well, I really like this chapter, myself. Well, please review and lemme know how I'm doing! **


End file.
